Luchando contra la Sangre
by kari kauffman
Summary: En el Departemento de Misterios Bellatrix tuvo la oportunidad de matar a Nymphadora Tonks, pero no lo hizo. Todos dicen que mato a Sirius, pero nunca pronuncio Avada Kedravra. ¿En realidad la sangre pesa tanto? Fragmento en OoTP


**:¨: LuChAnDo CoNtRa La SaNgRe:..:**

Estupida Orden del Fénix; maldita escoria compuesta de sangre sucia, media sangre y traidores a la sangre; patético grupo de ineptos que solo la hacía perder el tiempo. De no ser por su _oportuna _aparición ya tendría la profecía en sus manos, al hijo de los Longbottom tan desquiciado como sus padres y a Harry Potter listo para ser entregado a su señor… pero al menos podría divertirse un rato; una maquiavélica sonrisa apareció en su rostro demacrado, pero que aun así denotaba una gran belleza, mientras con la mirada buscaba a alguien que se acercara a su nivel, para pelear con el. Y entonces la vio, entrando como una especie de heroína con la varita levantada y el cuerpo erguido, pobre ilusa, pero hoy tendría el honor de enfrentarse a Bellatrix Black-Lestrange.

Camino hacia ella con paso firme sin que nadie se le acercara, ya todos estaban enfrascados en su lucha, la muy idiota estaba de espaldas podía atacarla en ese mismo instante pero ese no era su estilo…

-Así que la pequeña cree que puede jugar- utilizo un falso tono infantil pero supo que la reconoció, su cuerpo se tensó de manera visible y tardo un par de segundos en dar la vuelta pero cuando lo hizo se encargo de _analizarla. _Ahí estaba _esa, _de la misma estatura que ella, con el rostro en forma de corazón, la nariz chata, el cabello corto rosa chicle, los ojos pequeños y del mismo tono que su pelo; sintió un profundo desprecio hacia ella, aun no creía que la misma sangre corriera por ambas; después sintió asco por la mujer que estaba frente a ella, no, _eso_ no era una Black, _eso_ no podía ser la hija de Andrómeda  
-Bellatrix-su voz salió como un suspiro, Nymphadora Tonks era presa del miedo, lo notaba en sus ojos aunque su cara tenía un semblante serio- _¡Desmaius!_- la mortífaga lo esquivo fácilmente, era tan predecible que iba a hacer eso.  
-Mocosa insolente- una vez mas la expresión de Bellatrix cambió, ya no mostraba esa malicia, ni la mueca de asco. Su cara mostraba odio, tanto que incluso nublaban sus espectaculares ojos grises- ¡Todo es tu culpa¡Tuya y la del sangre sucia!- alzó su varita y se dejó ir contra ella.

Nymphadora no supo cuando atacó pero la había aturdido completamente, alzo la mirada para ver como la oscura mujer camina hacia ella empuñando su varita dispuesta a matarla, y lo lograría sino hacía algo. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue alejarse de ahí, al menos así ganaría tiempo; llegó a la parte alta del atrio y se giro para atacarla, lanzó el hechizo y vio como chocaba abiertamente en el cuerpo de Bellatrix, quien no había intentado cubrirse, pero solo la hizo retroceder por el impacto e inmediatamente contraataco con un hechizo aturdidor, pero esta vez logro esquivarlo. Los siguientes minutos fueron los más largos de la vida de la joven Auror, eso no era un duelo, ya que ella solo se estaba defendiendo de Bellatrix que en ese mismo instante parecía un demonio salido del mismo infierno; no iba a aguantar mucho y ambas lo sabían; escucho como ella pronunciaba dos hechizos que nunca había escuchado y luego sintió como si la golpearan de todos lados, dejándola arrodillada frente a ella... luego sonó su voz fría y altiva- _¡Cruccio!- _el dolor fue incontrolable, doblo el cuerpo y terminó por caer completamente al suelo; nunca le habían aplicado un Cruciatus de tal magnitud, sentía como si miles de agujas se le clavaran por toda la piel una y otra vez, y al mismo tiempo sus huesos trataran de salirse de su cuerpo, la cabeza le daba vueltas no podía ver y podría jurar que acababa de perder el sentido del oído; de pronto todo paró, por un par de segundos no sintió nada y luego una vez más- _¡Cruccio!- _y no creyó posible que hubiera un dolor mas intenso que el que había sentido, pero este hechizo tenía el triple de fuerza, no supo por cuanto tiempo lo hizo pero a ella le pareció una eternidad; cuando el dolor ceso por segunda ocasión supo lo que vendría a continuación, su madre se lo había dicho: Bellatrix no dejaba a nadie con vida. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para abrir los ojos, si iba a morir lo haría con orgullo; si su cuerpo la dejara reírse lo hubiera hecho, a final de cuentas resultó ser que si era una Black, ese ultimo acto de desafío cuando era mas que evidente que no había nada por hacer lo demostraba. Su visión era borrosa, no distinguía nada, todo era gris, todo excepto una silueta que supo pertenecía a ella; fijo su vista en ese punto y espero por el haz de luz verde que daría fin a su existencia. Espero pero nunca llegó, seguía respirando- ¡_Cruccio!- _para su sorpresa no fue ni la mitad de fuerte que los dos anteriores, después sintió su cuerpo golpear escalón tras escalón hasta que se detuvo en el frío cemento.

Era una inepta, había corrido gradas arriba como si eso detuviera la detuviera, a ella, la gran Bellatrix, la mejor de los mortífagos. Camino lento, no tenía prisa, se río al sentir el ataque de Nymphadora en su pecho, si la niña quería jugar quien era ella para negárselo, lanzó otro hechizo aturdidor y vio como esta vez no daba en el blanco, eso la enfureció y pagaría por eso. Se dedico a lanzar hechizos y ella no hacía nada más que defenderse; se enojo aun más, por que no le daba la cara y peleaba ¿por esa basura Andrómeda había dejado todo? Ella tenía la culpa, ella y su patético padre; colérica conjuro otro par de hechizos que había aprendido del Lord Oscuro haciendo que cayera en su rodillas, podría matarla en ese momento pero aun tenía que pagar lo que le había hecho- _¡Cruccio!- _sonrió al ver a Nymphadora retorcerse de dolor en el suelo, sin embargo no gritaba, eso la obligo a aumentar la potencia, pero bien se lo merecía, todo era su culpa, el se la había quitado y ella era el resultado de ese robo, por lo tanto era igual de culpable; esos despreciables Tonks eran la causa de que Andrómeda, su querida hermana Meda se hubiera ido de casa; paro un momento, no quería enloquecerla, quería venganza y cuando la sintiera completa la mataría; camino alrededor de ella sin acercarse demasiado, ni siquiera era digna de estar a una corta distancia de ella- _¡Cruccio!- _esta vez fue mas potente sacándole un grito de dolor desde el inició, pero se lo merecía; Andrómeda y Sirius eran sus favoritos, tenían la vida perfecta, los tres gobernarían todo, y por la culpa de la maldita media sangre no había pasado y ahora debía asumir las consecuencias por atreverse a estar viva; gritaba cada vez mas fuerte, la cara se le transfiguraba del dolor, se retorcía como la vil cucaracha que era; paró por última vez, estaba decepcionada, ni siquiera aguantaría una tercera tortura y realmente quería que estuviera lucida cuando acabara con su vida. Levanto la varita por última vez y apuntó hacia su pecho, era hora de terminar-_ ¡Ava…!- _los ojos de impura se abrieron e hicieron que la frase muriera en sus labios, su mirada ya no era violácea… eran _sus_ ojos… los ojos de Andrómeda, grises como los de ella y con destellos azules como los ojos de Narcissa… y de pronto se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, no cuando tenía la misma mirada que _ella; _miles de recuerdos llegaron de golpe…

-_Me escribirás a diario¿cierto Bella?- pregunto una niña a otra con los peculiares ojos grises con destellos azules llenos de lagrimas  
-Claro Meda, además volveré para las vacaciones de invierno y te contare como es Hogwarts-_

_-Es grandioso, me enseñarías a hacerlo, yo también podría usarlo contra los sangre sucia- admiración, eso era lo que denotaba la mirada de Andrómeda Black hacia su hermana mayor  
-Claro Meda, un día lo harás mejor que yo-_

_-Bella, no entiendo como Hogwarts sigue aceptando a esta clase de individuos- ataviada con su túnica de Slytherin Andrómeda miraba con repulsión a un par de hijos de muggles de la mesa de Ravenclaw  
-Es simple Meda, así podemos darnos cuenta de lo superiores que somos- vio como el brillo de sus ojos aumentaba y una sonrisa altiva aparecía en su cara…_

_-¿Meda que te sucede¿Tonks?- la chica dejó el cepillo en su tocador y volteó con una traviesa mirada y una burlona sonrisa  
-Vamos Bella, solo es un juego, ese sangre sucia es tan ingenuo ¿deberás crees que **yo **podría liarme con alguien como el?- no le quedo mas remedio que sonreírle a su hermana…_

_-Me voy Bella, solo quería que lo supieras- ambas estaban a los pies de la escalera la casa de sus padres  
-¿Vas a dejar todo por ese gusano?- pregunto sabiendo de antemano la respuesta, la mirada decidida de Andrómeda se lo había dicho  
-Lo amo-  
-A partir de hoy dejas de ser mi hermana Andrómeda, hoy dejas ser una Black- la vio sonreír tristemente y acercarse a ella, quiso evitar el contacto pero cuando se dio cuenta Andrómeda la abrazaba, la soltó lentamente y le dio un beso en la mejilla…  
-Siempre te querré Bella, nunca dejaras de ser mi hermana mayor- y luego salió por la puerta para nunca regresar…_

Y ahora la tenía ahí frente a ella, esa mirada, _su _mirada; no la podía matar, no cuando sentía que era Andrómeda; se enojo más por no poder hacerlo, a final de cuentas Andrómeda era una traidora y lo unico que se merecían los traidores era la muerte… levanto la varita- _¡Cruccio!_- vio el cuerpo de Nymphadora desplazarse gradas abajo hasta que llegó a la última de ellas.

Tenía que salir de ahí, no podía pelear con la cabeza así; caminaba dignamente con la cabeza levantada, había atravesado casi todo el atrio y estaba a punto de salir cuando escucho una voz muy familiar…

-¿Te vas tan rápido de la fiesta Bella?-giró el cuerpo para ver a Sirius Black tan acabado como ella  
-Así que el pequeño Siri cree que puede conmigo, recuerda que yo te enseñe a pelear- la sonrisa sádica volvió a su rostro; se conformaría con castigar al otro traidor  
-He aprendido muchos trucos nuevos-  
-Demuéstramelo-

Antes de atacar ambos siguieron todo el protocolo de los duelos, reverencias y demás, lo que vino fue espectacular; halos de luz de todos los colores, maldiciones y contra hechizos, los dos estaban furiosos, atacaban sin piedad esperando un error de su adversario para dar fin a la pelea, y por segunda vez en la noche Bellatrix se quedo paralizada por su pasado…

_Acaban de llegar a Grimmauld Place para pasar las fiestas navideñas, se encontraban en la sala cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un pequeño de cabellos negros corrió a su encuentro y la abrazo como sui tuviera años de no verla  
-Bella, que bueno que estas aquí-  
-Has crecido mucho Sirius- una sonrisa de orgullo apareció en el rostro infantil_

_Estaban acostados mirando al cielo en el jardín de la mansión; Narcissa y Regulus alejados como siempre, jamás serían **tan **perfectos como ellos; Bellatrix observo a sus dos acompañantes, ambos tenían una cara de preocupación, de Andrómeda no lo entendía, pero sabía perfectamente que pasaba por la cabeza de Sirius…  
-No tienes nada de que preocuparte Sirius- inmediatamente capto la atención de su primo- Lo harás bien en Hogwarts, estoy segura que no habrá nadie que te supere-  
-A excepción de mí, claro esta, pero yo me iré el próximo año y entonces Hogwarts será tuyo- la declaración de Andrómeda le saco una sonrisa a su hermana, el niño tardó unos minutos en procesar la información y luego volvió a su confiada sonrisa de siempre  
-Tienen razón… Bella ¿puedo verla?- preguntó dirigiendo la mirada hacia su brazo izquierdo, los tres se sentaron y la mayor de los Black se alzó la manga de la túnica revelando una calavera con una serpiente en su antebrazo, su hermana se puso seria al contrario del niño que miraba con extrema fascinación la marca…  
-Cuando acabe el Colegio yo también tendré una- lo había dicho con una seguridad absoluta, Bellatrix sonrió con orgullo…_

_-¡Otra vez tus estupidas ideas Sirius¿Qué harás seguir los pasos de Andrómeda?- un joven de dieciséis años la miraba desafiante  
-Nunca pensaste que ella ha estado en lo correcto todo este tiempo- lo miró enfurecida mientras el se erguía aun más  
-¡Por supuesto que no¡Andrómeda es una idiota¡Un día va a regresar de rodillas pidiendo perdón por lo estupida que ha sido!-  
-¡Estas demente Bellatrix¡tu señor es un maniático asesino!… ¡Y para tu información somos iguales a los hijos de muggles!-  
-¡Deja de decir idioteces¡Somos mejores y el Lord Oscuro lo sabe¡Solo estamos recuperando lo que es nuestro!-  
-¡¿A costa de matar inocentes?!-  
-¡A costa de matar a quien sea!-  
-¡Un día tu señor te va a llevar a la mierda!- lo cayó de una bofetada que le volteó el rostro, ambos se quedaron en silencio, lentamente el joven regreso la cara al frente  
-Gracias, me acabas de dar el último empujón para hacerlo-  
-¿Te vas a ir como lo hizo ella?-  
-Exactamente- avanzó hacia la puerta… -Suerte Bella- salió de ahí dejándola sola, sabía que cumpliría su palabra, esa noche Sirius Black le daría la espalda a su familia…_

Ella lo había instruido en el arte del duelo, le había enseñado todos los hechizos y maldiciones posibles, siempre estuvo orgullosa de su forma de aprender y de esquivar los ataques, y ahora estaba frente a ella dispuesto a desarmarla y entregarla a la Orden o quien correspondiera, por que sabía que el jamás la mataría; pero ella no era él, si Sirius se atravesaba en su camino lo eliminaría, volvió a fijar su vista en él y vio como movía la boca diciendo algo, pero lo único que llego a sus oídos fue una infantil voz llena de cariño y admiración- _Eres grandiosa Bellatrix- _Se llevo las manos a los oídos tratando de no escuchar y eso causo que casi la venciera, de no ser tan ágil en ese momento estaría a su merced. Se iría ya, su desconcentración podría hacerla perder y eso no podía permitírselo, no cuando acababa de salir de Azkaban y su señor la necesitaba; le lanzó un hechizo cerca, lo suficiente como para que pudiera esquivarlo, eso le daría tiempo de irse; vio como se movía para evitar el choque con la luz roja y ella empezó a retroceder con la mente hecha trizas

-Vamos Bella, yo se que puedes hacerlo mejor-  
-_Vamos Sirius, lo puedes hacer mejor- _

Se escucho a ella misma quince años mas joven, luego la risa burlona de su primo y eso termino por enloquecerla, acabaría en ese mismo instante con el maldito traidor de su primo; empuño su varita, con la frase mortal queriendo salir de sus labios, pero por segunda ocasión ese día se sintió incapaz de hacerlo, utilizó la misma maldición de unos segundos atrás y vio como pegaba de lleno en el pecho del hombre, escuchaba su risa burlona retumbar por todos los rincones de su cabeza; vio como el delgado cuerpo masculino trazaba un circulo perfecto y desaparecía detrás del velo…

Y entonces fue su turno de reír, su carcajada triunfante se mezclaba con los gritos del imbecil de Potter; por fin había ganado, las voces en su cabeza, de su niñez, habían cesado y jamás las volvería a escuchar. Seguía riendo, aunque ahora contrariada, tenía la victoria pero había fallado, y dos veces en una noche; no había podido matarlos por culpa de los pocos sentimientos que le quedaban… cierto había eliminado a Sirius, pero no le había quitado la vida; había sido incapaz de pronunciar el _Avada Kedravra, _rió mas fuerte aun: estupida Andrómeda, estupido Sirius, malditos traidores; estupidos Tonks, asquerosos sangre sucia. Tal vez había fallado, pero al menos no escucharía más voces en su cabeza así que nada le podría impedir nuevamente matar…

Y con ese sentimiento de triunfo salió de la sala mientras todos estaban paralizados por lo que acababa de pasar con el último heredero de los Black.

* * *

_**Notas de la Autora: **_Una vez mas estoy aquí con una idea que había estado rondandome en la cabeza durante mucho tiempo, y es que ¿por que Bellatrix Lestrange la mas sadica (y capaz de todo) de los mortifagos no uso la maldicion de la muerte contra Sirius o Nymphadora?. 

Aquí respete las edades del canon, Bella es dos años mas grande que Andromeda, y Andromeda es seis años mas grande que Sirius. Todo lo que esta en cursiva son flashbacks a excepcion de las maldiciones, esas son en "tiempo real"

Nos veremos pronto

**Kari Kauffman**


End file.
